


Shades of Grey (Blue)

by Dreamin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Six months into their marriage, Crowley and Aziraphale get one last wedding present.





	Shades of Grey (Blue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.
> 
> I haven't read the book yet, I'm just going by the miniseries.

“It’s been six months, how in the Hell … Heaven … how on Earth are we still getting wedding presents?” Crowley grumped as he carried the large cardboard box into the designer kitchen. “It means one more thank you note to write.” He set the box on the island and looked over at his husband, who was busy making something that smelled very tempting at the stove.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said patiently, “proper etiquette dictates that wedding gifts sent up to a year after are still considered timely.” He tasted the nearly-finished risotto then turned to Crowley, breaking into a wide smile when he saw the box. “Someone sent us a pet!”

The demon lowered his shades just enough to look at the box over the top of them. “Are you sure?”

Aziraphale sighed quietly. “A line of holes like this are for letting air in.” He opened the box, looked inside, and let out a little, delighted squeal. “Oh, look!”

Curious despite himself, Crowley stretched his neck to look into the box and saw two sleeping kittens. He was thoroughly unimpressed. “Cats?”

“Kittens,” Aziraphale corrected him gently as he carefully picked up one kitten in each hand and lifted them out of the box, waking the pair up. “Russian Blue kittens, to be precise.” He discretely checked under each of their tails. “Both girls.”

“Blue?” Crowley asked, confused. “They look grey to me.”

“‘Blue’ means grey when it comes to cats. Don’t ask me why, it’s one of those human quirks.” He set the pair down on the floor and after a moment, they started walking around and examining everything. “Aren’t they sweet?”

“I suppose,” Crowley conceded. “But who sent them?”

“Oh! There must be a card.” Aziraphale checked the box and found an envelope addressed to _Mssrs. A. Z. Fell & Anthony J. Crowley._ Inside, he found a very nice wedding card with a handwritten message that he read aloud. “‘A pair of girls for my best boys. Congratulations! God’”

“God sent us a wedding present?” Crowley asked, impressed. “Huh. But you’d think the Almighty would’ve sent it six months ago.”

“You know God works outside of time – She thinks in terms of centuries. Watch the kittens, I need to finish dinner.” Aziraphale turned back to the stove. “We can go to the store and get the things they need after we eat.”

“Wait, we have to buy things for the kittens?” He glared up at the ceiling. “So, four hundred years after inventing the idea of giving away white elephants, it’s come back to haunt me, has it?” He crossed his arms and started to sulk. “Bah.” Crowley watched the pair examine everything in the kitchen that was up to six inches off the floor then one of them snuck up on the other and tackled her. Despite his grumpy mood, the kittens’ antics amused him and he decided they would keep the gift after all.

Over dinner, Aziraphale looked at the two kittens sleeping on a throw pillow Crowley “dropped” on the floor, smiling. “The little dears. We should name them.” He turned to Crowley. “Any ideas?”

“Black and White.”

Aziraphale’s brow furrowed in confusion, making Crowley want to kiss him there. “But … they’re grey, er, blue.”

Crowley smirked. “Shades of grey.” One kitten was indeed a lighter shade than her sister. “Black and white, shades of grey, it works.”

“Well … if it’ll make you happy…”

“Immensely.”

“Then I suppose we could.”

He grinned. “Thank you.” The demon leaned over to kiss his angel.


End file.
